Microscopic imaging is a useful tool with many applications. While image sensors (e.g., charge-coupled devices (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS)) have seen a rapid drop in price used in many types of imaging systems, microscopes are still expensive due to the cost of the microscope objective (e.g., one or more optical lenses). Recently, lens-free imaging approaches have been developed that provide high resolution images that can cover substantial areas (e.g., exceeding what is possible with a conventional microscope objective at a relatively high magnification).
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.